1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field effect transistor (FET), and more particularly, to a high efficiency, low emission FET that can operate stably by varying a gate voltage of the FET by using a Metal-Insulator Transition (MIT) device or thermistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components such as transistors are three-terminal devices and representatively act as a switch. Transistors are classified into bipolar transistors consisting of pn junctions and FETs that are used as capacitors. FETs designed for high-speed signal amplification have been generally used as DC-to-DC converters, DC switching devices, and radio frequency (RF) signal amplifiers in the front-end of an electrical and electronic apparatus. However, FETs have a major problem in that heat generated in a conducting layer between a source and a drain is transferred to a gate insulator, thus causing a reduction of channel current between the source and the drain.
Due to the above problem, it may be difficult to amplify signals at high speed in a FET. Thus, in order to achieve high speed amplification in FETs, there is a need for peripheral devices such as a temperature sensor, a memory, and a digital-to-analog (D-A) converter, a microprocessor for controlling the peripheral devices, and a complex system programmed to operate the peripheral devices.